clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chateau de Cavour
Chateau de Cavour is the private residence of Polarian President Stanley Jean. It is located at the Cavour Moutains, which is a renowned skiing destination, about 32 kilometers away from the capital. The estate of the Chateau encompassed around 2 of the several dozens mountains located at the mountain range, as well as 4 hills, several waterfalls, a hot spring and a few lakes. The property is estimated to be worth around 1,540 million Club Penguin Coins, the price of which is brought up by the ownership of the mountains and lakes. Background As soon as he was inaugurated as president, Stanley Jean felt that his life has reached its apex and believed that he deserves the best of all luxuries. Being the heir to his family's wool-trading company surely isn't enough for him. When a treason scandal about several of Polaris' richest penguins broke out, Stanley decided to execute them for the treason charges. He then secretly seized their business assets for himself. This began his involvement in corruption. Stanley continued earning billions of CPC from various ways, such as selling hundreds of overpriced nuclear weapons to the Government of Allanea, which he kept the extra profit secretly. By then, however, the president got bored of living in the Presidential Palace. When a Bill to renovate the Presidential Palace was rejected by the Parliament for costing 85 million CPC, he decided to build his own residence. Using his political connections and the threat of sacking on the Minister of Environment, he purchased 2 mountains, 4 hills, several waterfalls, a hot spring and a few lakes at the Cavour Mountain Range at an exorbitant price in order to make himself feel less guilty about closing of some of the nation's best natural wonders for his own use. Stanley then hired a construction firm (which he partially owns) to construct what would become the Chateau de Cavour, which was finally completed in July 2013. Ever since then, the president has abandoned the Presidential Palace in favor of this as his office and residence. Description/Locations of interest Chateau de Cavour is built in the baroque architecture. Encompassing a gigantic area of land, the Chateau contains many locations of interest. During normal days, it would be cold outside the estate, but not to the extent of snowing. In summer season, the estate would be as if spring has just arrived. During the winter, however, it would get so cold that the waterfalls and lakes would freeze into ice. Exterior *Multicultural garden - Surrounding the Chateau is a garden of various cultural and scientific influences, including Stanley's native Puffish and Frankterrean, as well as Ligurian, Japalandese, Zen (quite similar to Japalandese) and even botanical. There are numerous fountains, statues, miniature plants, pavilions and teahouses at the garden, which requires a large team of gardeners to maintain. There is even a greenhouse at the garden, where parts of it are used to cultivate grapes. *Stanley Mountain - Being the egotistical penguin he is, Stanley Jean named one of the chateau's mountain after himself. It is around 1,150 meter high. When he is free, the president would climb up the mountain and ski down. The mountain is also host to several small caves, a few of which Stanley converted into his own literal man cave, complete with a home theater, gaming room and sauna. An astronomy enthusiast, there is even an observatory located near the mountain's peak, which also flies the Polarian flag on a 20 meter flagpole, making it in effect the highest Polarian flag. The president explicitly prohibits his family from entering it since he considers this to be his 'final hideout'. There is even a nuclear fallout bunker underneath the mountain accessible through the president's man cave in case he is ever caught relaxing at the mountain during a nuclear strike. Conveniently, one of the chateau's hot spring and mineral spring are located here. *Madeleine Mountain - Named after the First Lady, this 1,045 meter high mountain is the 'family mountain' which most family members use to pursue a wide range of winter sports. There is a log cabin located at the foot of the Madeleine Mountain so that relatives can rest there after a tiring day. Unlike the Stanley Mountain, this is open to all family members and several guests such as Pruscan Emperor Slender. It also contains a nuclear fallout bunker. *Waterfalls/lakes/springs - There are several waterfalls, lakes and hot springs around the estate. During the summer season, Stanley and his family would spend their time at the waterfalls and lakes under the hills, engaged in activities such as swimming or kayaking. During the winter, Stanley would relax at the hot spring at the Stanley Mountain. While the other hot springs are open to the family and guests, the other springs, which are mineral springs, are used as the Chateau's water supply, providing the residents with the best mineral water in Polaris directly from the tap, as well as being used to water the plants of the multicultural garden and the coffee plantation. *Hills - There are a total of 4 hills located at the chateau. While three of these are for recreational uses (with one being the home to the family's private observatory), the last one is used as a coffee plantation. It is the only place in the estate that doesn't snow at all. Its cool climate and rich soil makes it ideal for growing coffee plants, developing some of the best coffee beans in Antarctica, all of which are for private consumption by the family. *Helipad - Occasionally, the President would arrive at the Chateau by helicopter so a helipad is built. There are five helicopters parked at it. *Jean Family Cemetery - This is where many members of the Jean Family are buried, including Madeleine's great grandparents, grandparents and parents, as well as Stanley's ancestors, grandparents and uncles. Currently, over 15 penguins and 6 puffles are buried here in fenced graves, each complete with tombstones made of the finest marble, sarcophagi and coffins made of gold or silver. On each tombstone is inscribed the deceased's name, date of birth/death, whatever witty quote the deceased wanted to be placed on the tombstone, his achievements and the quote 'Tous Polaris appartient à la famille Jean', which literally translates to 'All of Polaris belongs to the Jean Family', reflecting on the Jean Family's position as the most powerful, classy and affluent family in Polaris. Interior The Chateau has 27 elevators to ease travel around the place. Basement *Amnesty Library - One of the many libraries of the house, it contains as many as 450 books in English and French. *Cream Soda cellar - There are as many as 350,000 bottles of Frankterrean, 300,000 bottles of Ligurian and 250,000 bottles of Puffish cream soda in the cellar. *Nuclear fallout bunker - Enough to withstand a nuclear strike and a fallout, this bunker contains an arsenal of weapons, modest living space and supplies. *Parking lot - The family's road vehicles are parked here, including the President's personal supercar and the First Lady's own exclusive Ligurian hybrid sport car. There are over 120 cars inside here, 42 of which belongs to the First Couple. First floor *Grand ballroom - The grand ballroom is one of the largest ballroom in Polaris and home to some of the most expensive chandeliers in the world. It has numerous elegant columns and marble flooring, as well as a stage where a hired orchestra could perform. Almost every events hosted by Stanley and his family are held here except for the Presidential Ball, which protocols said that could be only held at the official residence. Every three or four weeks, a formal ball would be held here by the President to display his wealth. *Main dining hall - The dining hall is located near the grand ballroom and the kitchen. With an opulent chandelier hanging in the middle of the hall's ceiling, it could be considered as one of the most extravagant rooms in the chateau after the grand ballroom and the great hall. Normally 3 oak-crafted rectangular dining tables each capable of 30 diners would be placed inside the room. When there are events such as balls, there would be at least five similar tables in the room. *Great hall - At the great hall, Stanley would receive his guests and relatives formally. It also contains two spiral staircases (with railings plated with gold) leading up to the second floor. *Kitchen - The kitchen is where the chateau's chefs make the family's meals. It has a mini elevator that leads to the Master Bedroom, which Stanley uses to deliver meals to his room where he can dine in privacy or the comfort of his wife. *Chantilly Gallery - This private art gallery contains over 440 expensive paintings and sculptures from the Ninja Archipelago dating from the Renaissance, Baroque, Rococo and Romantics periods, making up 55% of the family's art collection. Guests are always led to the room by Stanley in order to impress them. The entire gallery is estimated to be worth around 350 million CPC. Second floor *Master bedroom - This room is the largest bedroom in the chateau, with a king-sized canopy bed made of cherry wood, accessorized with 24 carat gold for an interior and decorated with a purple curtain. Category:Homes Category:Rooms Category:Chateaux